


La coda alla cassa è come un campeggio forzato in mezzo a centinaia di persone

by kymyit



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La coda non accennava a muoversi.<br/>Si maledì per non aver preso un sacco a pelo, avrebbe potuto schiacciare un pisolino nell’attesa. Almeno era riuscito a comprare un bel po’ di roba interessante a prezzi contenuti. Anche se il bambino due famiglie più avanti gli aveva fregato l’ultimo cappello azzurro con pon pon rosso del centro commerciale. Penguin gli propose a gesti uno scambio con un pacco di Pringles, ma il pargolo gli regalò un bel dito medio.<br/>-L’hai visto?!- esclamò esterrefatto, strattonando Killer. -No, dico, l’hai visto?! Dove sono finiti i bambini innocenti dei nostri tempi?-<br/>Killer distolse lo sguardo dalle caramelle gommose.<br/>-Tu sei stato un bimbo innocente?-<br/>-Certo.- affermò quello -Uccidevo le cavallette con la scopa perché a mamma facevano schifo, mica per divertimento personale caro il mio Massacratore.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Note: Lo spoiler riguarda l'ultimo capitolo uscito. In realtà un personaggio nuovo di zecca *sviene*. Per il resto è leggibile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La coda alla cassa è come un campeggio forzato in mezzo a centinaia di persone

Erano impalati in coda da ore!  
Ok, foooorse erano “solo” una ventina di minuti, ma erano comunque troppi da trascorrere costretti come sardine in coda alla cassa di un centro commerciale il primo giorno dei saldi.  
Killer non voleva neppure tentare l’impresa ma, causa di forza maggiore, si era dovuto armare di tutto il suo coraggio.  
Purtroppo il suo guardaroba aveva preso fuoco la notte di capodanno e il suo televisore era schizzato fuori dalla finestra a causa di quel cazzone di Kidd.  
Fra l’altro, che cazzo ci faceva il televisore vicino al balcone ancora non l’aveva capito.  
Non ricordava molto di quella sera, a dirla tutta, solo che dopo mezzanotte era ubriaco fradicio e pomiciava con Penguin vicino alla porta del bagno.  
Poi, d’un tratto, il finimondo.  
Aveva solo ricordi frammentari di quanto accaduto in seguito, perciò non riusciva proprio a capacitarsi di come fosse iniziata quella rissa. Sapeva che era finita con Kidd che lanciava il televisore fuori dal balcone (ma da quello che il rosso gli aveva detto il giorno seguente, estremamente mortificato, in realtà mirava ad Apoo e Hawkins).  
Anche a mente lucida, Killer non riusciva a mettere insieme gli indizi. Ce n’erano stati, ma nessuno sembrava portare ad una situazione così gravosa. Evidentemente Kidd era diventato molto più riservato, altrimenti non vedeva come poteva essergli sfuggito che dalle parti dell’eterno quadrato masochista Law-Kidd-Rufy-Carne fosse in atto una rivoluzione. Si chiese se a quel punto Kidd non si sarebbe presto trovato immischiato in un pentagono.  
Scosse il capo, sconsolato.  
Faceva un caldo infernale e la coda ancora non si muoveva.  
Alla cassa doveva esserci o il solito commesso impedito, oppure il solito vecchio cliente reduce da una casa di riposo con tanti spiccioli a disposizione e tanto bisogno di attenzioni.  
Penguin, accanto a lui, stava curiosando fra gli espositori di dolciumi, libri a pochi centesimi, rasoi e colla. Si vedeva che era arrivato al limite anche lui, ma almeno aveva trovato qualcosa da fare diverso dalle boccacce col pargolo della donna grassa davanti a loro.  
Il bambino in questione gli aveva afferrato una ciocca di capelli e non accennava a volerla lasciare. Più di una volta Killer l’aveva sgamato a ciucciarla. Non sapeva più se ridere o piangere.  
Stava impazzendo.  
Voleva solo urlare!  
-La prossima volta mi porto dietro un cuscino e fingo di essere incinto.- gli fece Penguin tirandogli una gomitata e indicandogli con gli occhi un cartello che riportava “Le donne incinte hanno la precedenza”.  
-Non credo che funzionerà.- rispose il biondo abbozzando un sorriso.  
-E se… -  
-No.- Killer stroncò sul nascere qualsiasi attentato alla sua virilità, poi liberò i capelli dalla bocca del pargolo che rimase in silenzio a fissarlo per pochi secondi.  
Per poi mettersi a piangere.  
-Sei una mamma cattiva.- fece Penguin.  
-Dammi il cambio, papà.- lo zittì lui con un finto muso, per poi occupare il suo posto davanti agli espositori. Penguin decise di trascorrere il suo tempo assaltando uno dei pacchi di patatine dal carrello e si mise a banchettare silenziosamente.  
La coda non accennava a muoversi.  
Si maledì per non aver preso un sacco a pelo, avrebbe potuto schiacciare un pisolino nell’attesa. Almeno era riuscito a comprare un bel po’ di roba interessante a prezzi contenuti. Anche se il bambino due famiglie più avanti gli aveva fregato l’ultimo cappello azzurro con pon pon rosso del centro commerciale. Penguin gli propose a gesti uno scambio con un pacco di Pringles, ma il pargolo gli regalò un bel dito medio.  
-L’hai visto?!- esclamò esterrefatto, strattonando Killer. -No, dico, l’hai visto?! Dove sono finiti i bambini innocenti dei nostri tempi?-  
Killer distolse lo sguardo dalle caramelle gommose.  
-Tu sei stato un bimbo innocente?-  
-Certo.- affermò quello -Uccidevo le cavallette con la scopa perché a mamma facevano schifo, mica per divertimento personale caro il mio Massacratore.-  
-Ah, e quella volta che abbiamo dato in adozione il gatto della vicina?-  
-Ma ne aveva altri venti! Povero gatto, lo abbiamo salvato da quel posto terribile!-  
-Hai sempre la risposta pronta, eh?-  
-E tu mediti di far fuori quella barbetta cespugliosa?- gli disse indicando i rasoi che aveva in mano.  
-Vuoi un dito medio?-  
-Ecco perché i bambini di oggi sono così, Kirachan sei una mammina cattiva!-  
-E visto che sono una mammina cattiva, papà oggi resterà a secco.- gli disse con un sorrisetto sornione che costrinse Penguin a dar fondo a tutta la sua forza di volontà, al suo autocontrollo, alle sue cellule cerebrali. Un pensiero. Un pensiero felice. Gli serviva un pensiero altrettanto meraviglioso che lo distraesse da quel sorriso o sarebbe finita in maniera piuttosto imbarazzante con tutta quella gente intorno!  
Già iniziavano a volare le occhiatacce o le risatine fra gli astanti. C’era chi scuoteva la testa, chi bisbigliava incuriosito e chi spettegolava. C’erano anche delle ragazze che parlavano concitatamente fra loro ed emettevano squittii familiari.  
-Yaoi fangirls?- fece Killer, ostentando indifferenza.  
-Yes, sir.-  
-Non guardarle negli occhi. Non dar loro confidenza.-  
In mezzo a tutta quella gente forse quelle ragazze erano fra i pochi ad apprezzarli, però il loro amore entusiasta ai limiti dell’ossessione spaventava Killer. Temeva di diventare la celebrità del centro commerciale.  
-Se ci fanno domande- -Dirò che stai sopra.- lo interruppe Penguin, annuendo convinto e beccandosi uno scappellotto. Il bambino davanti a Killer rise divertito scoprendo due dentini birichini.  
-Oh, che amore, gli è piaciuto!- fece il moro e avvicinò il dito al bambino -Ma come siamo belli noi, cucci cucci… no! Non fare quella faccia, su… - il bambino fissò il moro incuriosito, poi Killer, poi iniziò ad agitarsi e piagnucolare. Il biondo allora elargì al compagno un secondo scappellotto.  
-Ahia!- protestò quello, indispettito.  
Il bambino ridacchiò divertito in quel modo adorabile che hanno i bimbi di pochi mesi e batté le manine, senza lasciare la presa sulla lunga ciocca di capelli biondi.  
-Hai ragione, gli piace!- esclamò Killer ed elargì all’altro ragazzo qualche altra botta per gustarsi la reazione del piccolo (e prendersi anche un bel po’ di rivincite personali).  
-Ho capito, ho capito… - Penguin increspò le labbra irritato -Non chiedermi di affittarti un utero, Kirachan. Non voglio essere ucciso per il divertimento dei tuoi mostriciattoli. Tsk.-  
Killer alzò le mani in segno di pace e si mise a frugare fra i dolciumi esposti e si trovò a considerare se fosse il caso di fare un voto a qualcuno nell’alto dei cieli. Se fossero usciti vivi da quel casino, avrebbe accontentato Penguin radendosi.  
Forse.  
Il moro, intanto, lasciato perdere il neonato, aveva ripreso i suoi tentativi di scendere a patti col bambino del cappello. La signora grassa non era riuscita a fare stare buono il pargoletto e quest’ultimo aveva istintivamente deciso di provvedere da solo a riprendersi il suo ciuccio di capelli quasi facendo lo scalpo al proprietario.  
-Gli piaci proprio, eh?- rise il moro affacciandosi oltre la spalla dell’altro. Inutile, non poteva resistere all’idea di tormentarlo. -Cos’è?- gli chiese poi vedendolo concentrato con pacchetto in mano.  
-Uno scaldamani.-  
-Lo scaldino del pinguino!- esclamò fischiettando. -Ma che ti serve scusa, se ne hai uno di taglia extralarge a portata di mano?-  
Killer s’irrigidì mentre le braccia di Penguin si avvolgevano intorno alla sua vita suscitando mormorii alle loro spalle e persino lo scattare convulso di fotografie.  
-Penguin… - protestò Killer.  
-Scusa, scusa.- fece lui ridendo istericamente con una goccia di sudore ad imperlargli la tempia. Si riprese immediatamente, però, e stretto il ragazzo a sé, gli mostrò un tanto di occhioni da cerbiatto. -Credo di avere un attacco di panico. Rimaniamo vicini vicini.-  
-Toh.- rispose Killer rifilandogli degli orsacchiotti gommosi -Ingozzati e stai buono, non ho intenzione di fare il baby sitter anche a te.-  
Come a dargli ragione, il neonato gli strattonò nuovamente i capelli. Trascorsero ancora dieci minuti, il vecchietto aveva finalmente terminato il suo lungo, lunghissimo, racconto di come si era beccato una pallottola in guerra (intervallato da anedotti sul suo impiego in una fabbrica di bottoni) e la fila riuscì a sbloccarsi. Due famiglie avevano fatto una spesa spropositatamente enorme e bloccarono nuovamente la fila. L’isteria iniziava a dilagare sovrana, ci fu uno svenimento per un calo di pressione. Poi caddero a terra anche le ragazze con la macchina fotografica, con dipinta sul viso un’espressione talmente appagata che Penguin ebbe un terribile sospetto.  
-Oh, no, guarda chi c’è, Kirachan.-  
Killer aguzzò la vista e vide, una cinquantina di persone più avanti, una figura familiare aprire la cassa chiusa accanto alla loro. Metà della clientela in fila si riversò sull’altro lato, liberando finalmente spazio. Anche la signora grassa si spostò e Penguin dovette lottare con il bambino per rientrare in possesso di Killer, inutilmente.  
-Tornerò a prenderti!- lo salutò avanzando col carrello mentre Killer lo malediva, trascinato dal bambino come un cagnolino al guinzaglio. L’unica possibilità per non scatenare la furia del lattante era regalargli la sua ciocca, ma non ne aveva la minima intenzione. Aveva fatto voto di radersi la barba, non di sfoltire la sua preziosa chioma.  
Con la precisione di un chirurgo, approfittò di un momento di distrazione del bambino per sostituire la sua ciocca con il boa di piume rosa di uno spilungone dietro di lui. Raggiunto Penguin, rivolse un’occhiata preoccupata alla fila. Ne avrebbero avuto ancora per molto.  
-Stiamo in allerta, presto si riverseranno nuovamente su questo lato.- disse il moro -Dammi la mano, Kirachan.-  
Killer obbedì, perché Penguin poteva essere smielato e tutto, ma in quel caso non scherzava. Infatti, non ci volle molto perché la coda appena formata rallentasse drasticamente il ritmo di scorrimento. Le donne si accasciavano sui mariti come in preda all’orgasmo, altre si trattenevano a conversare col commesso e questo dava loro corda in maniera esasperante. Gli uomini capirono immediatamente di aver commesso un grosso errore a spostarsi e tornarono sul lato destro causando scompiglio nella fila appena riformata. In mezzo alla fiumana di gente, Killer e Penguin lottavano tenendosi per mano, avanzando difficoltosamente col carrello. L’ardua lotta non durò che altri dieci, interminabili, minuti.  
Poi la pace.  
I due clienti esausti si afflosciarono su una panchina fuori dal centro commerciale.  
-Questa è quella che chiamano Ambizione del Re Conquistatore!- esalò Penguin, spossato.  
-Alla faccia… - rispose Killer -Comunque, non sapevo che quello lavorasse qui.-  
-Neppure io, non mi pareva il tipo.-  
-A proposito, che cazzo ci faceva a capodanno a casa?- chiese il biondo, memore solo in quel momento di quel seccante particolare.  
-Ah… ehm… già… - Penguin esitò -Ricordi che Kidd e Drake se le sono date?-  
-Non saremmo qui altrimenti.-  
-Colpa sua. Ha istigato Law, che ha usato Drake per fare ingelosire Kidd, che si è incazzato. Poi è saltato fuori che a Drake piace Law e se le sono date.-  
Scosse il capo.  
-Com’è che ricordi tutti i particolari?-  
Penguin avrebbe voluto dirgli che aveva bevuto poco quella sera per godersi lo spettacolo di lui ubriaco che perdeva le sue inibizioni, ma rispose con un’alzata di spalle.  
-Reggo bene l’alcol.-  
Killer ovviamente non se la bevve.  
-E il mio televisore, sai che ci faceva vicino al balcone?-  
-Apoo ha aperto le scommesse su chi avrebbe vinto, Hawkins si è messo a fare pronostici a favore di Drake e Bonney si è messa a raccogliere i soldi delle scommesse e l'ha messo in palio. Poi Kidd ha cercato di ucciderli col televisore e il vicino ha chiamato quel tabaccoso di Smoker che ci ha fatto la multa. Tutto chiaro?-  
Come il sole.  
Un corno!  
-Ma chi cazzo ha invitato Cavendish!-  
-Si sarà imbucato per creare problemi, lo sai che ce l’ha con il Triangolo delle Bermuda perché gli fanno concorrenza con le donne.-  
-Dimentichi la Carne.- Killer strinse fra le dita lo scaldamani, maledicendosi di non aver portato i guanti. Faceva un freddo cane fuori dal centro commerciale.  
-Una storia ai limiti della fantasia umana. D’ora in poi li chiameranno il Pentagono.- replicò Penguin sbuffando una nuvoletta d’aria condensata. -Ci manca solo quel damerino e facciamo le Seicelle…-  
Killer rise istericamente e offrì una stecca di sigaretta al compagno. Penguin accettò di buon grado e avvicinò il viso a quello del biondo per accendere la cicca. Quello però ebbe un piccolo ripensamento, perché gli levò la stecca dalle labbra e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
-Dovrei portarti ai saldi più spesso, se diventi così romantico dopo.-  
-Zitto o ti sostituisco con lo scaldamani.-  
Lo baciò di nuovo, più approfonditamente, con più passione, fregandosene di tutto e di tutti. Penguin sapeva di menta quel giorno, ma nonostante il fresco che avvertiva fra le sue labbra, Killer si separò da lui accaldato.  
E insoddisfatto.  
Penguin lo baciò a sua volta, con la lingua, istigandolo a fare altrettanto. Un invito che non poté rifiutare. Mai si dica che Killer non accetti una sfida.  
-Ti mostrerò l’Ambizione del Pinguino in Calore… - sussurrò il moro fra un’effusione e l’altra. Il biondo, a malincuore, si separò da lui.  
-Meglio di no. Non qui. Torniamo a casa, potrei non rispondere più di- prima che potesse finire la frase, Penguin aveva iniziato a correre verso la macchina trascinandosi dietro le buste della spesa.  
-Hop, hop, hop! Non perdere tempo, bionda! Su! Su!-  
Una risata isterica si liberò dalle labbra ancora umide del ragazzo rimasto a bocca asciutta sulla panchina. Scosse il capo, come rassegnato. Forse era il caso di mostrare a quel pinguino la sua di Ambizione.  
Mica lo chiamava Massacratore solo perché da piccolo aveva stecchito una decina di cavallette.  
Modestia a parte, non esisteva ancora un materasso “A prova di Killer”.

 

 

**Note:** Non ho proprio resistito a tirare in ballo Cavendish, è stato amore a prima vista. Tutta sta cosa è nata mentre stavo in fila alla cassa del centro commerciale. La battuta di Penchan l'ho fatta io a mio padre (non proprio un Kirachan, gli manca la chioma folta) o a mia madre... non ricordo, in quel casino devo essermi appisolata. E non c'erano neppure i grandi saldi o.o  
Però avevo le patatine e c'era lo scaldamani del pinguino *^*  
Avrei voluto un Kirachan... Q^Q  
O almeno un bebè da vezzeggiare... potrei brevettare una lista di cose indispensabili in queste occasioni. Forse un pinguino potrebbe sopperire alla mancanza di tutte, almeno non ci si addormenta mentre il commesso bradipo fruga nella cassa per cercare gli spiccioli... zzzzzzzz....


End file.
